


【耀瞳】初一贺岁——宵夜篇

by Kannareiya



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannareiya/pseuds/Kannareiya
Summary: 帮忙停车... just help others to post this work





	【耀瞳】初一贺岁——宵夜篇

重度ooc警告，真奶糕附体，不喜勿喷，出门左拐

“唔，猫儿，几点了？”白羽瞳甜腻腻的声音透过被子穿进身边人的耳朵，听起来倒是一种别样的风情，悄悄舔了舔牙齿，展耀眼神一暗，小白这是你勾引我的哦，悄悄起身，慢慢的覆盖住自己怀里的小白鼠，俯身凑过去，刚要贴上，白羽瞳迷茫的双眼立马睁开，眼神清明，“猫儿，爸妈还在楼下”  
“十一点了，该起来吃夜宵了”  
“嘻嘻，知，知道了，猫儿，我们下去吃饭吧，爸妈听见不好的”自动忽略猫儿语气中的咬牙切齿，“猫儿，走了，猫儿”  
“好吧”白羽瞳话语中不自觉的名称转换让展耀很受用，自己终于让床外武力爆表，床内害羞到爆的白sir，承认了自己，真不容易  
“猫儿，转过去，我。。。”  
“转过去？转过去干嘛？”一脸的坏笑，展耀抱膀看着扭捏在被子里的白羽瞳  
“猫儿，我没穿衣服。。”和展耀贫了半天，才发现，自己没穿衣服。。。虽然自己是看着电视迷迷糊糊的被抱上被窝脱光衣服的，但他白羽瞳却不敢发怒，先不说自己没穿衣服，就只说欲拒还迎，这一条自己就已经被展耀吃的死死的了，还有刚刚自己的拒绝，他现在一点都不敢惹到展耀，真怕他会不分时间，地点把自己干的精尽人亡  
“没穿，怎么会，我帮你穿啊”  
“不，不用了，猫儿，我自己来”  
“嗯？”  
白羽瞳本能的一瑟缩，看在展耀的眼里是别样的舒服，他的小白怎样都好看，  
“我，猫儿，可不可以不动手”  
“好”拿过衣服，一件一件的给小白穿，嘴上答应的是一回事，手上的动作又是另一回事，灵活的在小白的身上四处点火，明显的一顿，略微加重的喘息，无不勾引着两人的神经，  
一把抓住作恶的手“老公，不要”  
眼神一顿，白羽瞳明显感到被自己抓住的双手微微颤动  
挣开白羽瞳的双手，微微喘息了两声，平缓了呼吸，手上的动作麻利顺畅，系好最后一个扣子，“好了，下去吃饭吧”云淡风轻，仿佛刚刚那个像孩子一般的人不是他一样  
“嗯”  
————————  
一下楼，白羽瞳就扎进了厨房，展耀则也跟着进去了  
“妈，我来做吧，”  
“别，你和小耀都出去，这里是我和你展阿姨的主场”  
“妈，我来做吧，大过年的，你和展妈妈都好好休息吧”说罢还拿起了一个鸡蛋作势要打  
“别，你和小耀都出去，以后啊，进了我展家的门，这些活都不用你干的，万事有妈呢”  
“妈，你别这么说，以后我和猫儿一定会好好伺候你和爸的”害羞的搅手手  
“小耀，带小瞳出去”  
“妈，不用的，小白可以。。”  
“小耀，妈的话不听了？自己的媳妇儿，你不疼，还要我帮你疼？”  
“展妈妈，我可以的”  
“出去”  
“不，小白不出去，我就不出去”  
“你，，”  
眼看着展母要发作，白羽瞳赶紧拉着展耀奔出了厨房，在白羽瞳看不见的地方，展耀和两位母亲，俏皮的眨了眨眼睛，交换了眼神，相视一笑，任由小白鼠拉着自己去了阳台  
为什么是阳台呢，因为客厅里，两位爸爸像两位对峙一般，针锋相对着，气氛异常的尴尬，没办法，白羽瞳只能拉着展耀来了阳台，没经过准备的阳台透着凉气，展耀只好去给白羽瞳拿衣服，其实他并不想和小白鼠分开，一分都不想，衣服取来，入眼的便是被冻的嘚嘚嗖嗖的小白满眼笑意的拎着一瓶红酒和两个高脚杯，快速披上衣服，将小白抱入怀里，心疼的暖着怀里的小白，  
“猫儿，喝酒”颤颤巍巍的倒好酒，将酒杯递到展耀嘴边，  
接过酒杯，展耀低了一下头，再次抬头时，眼里隐隐闪着晶莹，“小白，我喜欢你”  
“猫儿，我也喜欢你啊”  
“我真的喜欢喜欢，好喜欢你喜欢到了我骨子里”  
“我也是，猫儿，我。。。”  
biu~嗖~  
被吓了一跳的白羽瞳弹进了展耀的怀里，和展耀撞了个满怀  
展耀也被吓了一跳，稳健的接住小白，把他抱进怀里，把下巴垫在他的肩窝上瓮声瓮气的开口“小白，在叫我一声”  
“什么？”白羽瞳选择性失忆的装傻  
“信不信我就着这烟花在这里干你”  
。。。“老公”  
“嗯”双手又开始了，不，不要，别闹  
“猫儿，一会要吃饭的”  
“我很快的”  
“很快，要不要吃肾宝啊，猫儿”还没意识到触碰到了猫尾巴的某小白鼠还在没心没肺的大笑  
“快，我很快，你很快就看不到明天的太阳了”  
“。。。”  
“猫儿，我错了，不带这样的，啊~啊啊~啊啊啊啊啊”白大姐来叫他俩吃饭的时候就遭受到了双重的攻击，  
“你俩，吃饭了”自动屏蔽，双眼打上马赛克  
“好，这就去”  
一边往下走，白大姐拍了拍发烫的双颊，自己想什么呢，单身太久？看来要早点把公孙娶回来了，呼呼，接着往下走，其实她并没有看到什么，只是看到展耀的手在白羽瞳的身上乱摸，俩人脸色微红，其他，全部都是白大姐脑补的  
“猫儿，别来了，吃饭了”  
“好”趁展耀分神，白羽瞳赏了展耀一个响亮的吻  
“新年快乐，猫儿”  
“我爱你”看着微微发怔的展耀，白羽瞳心情无比的好，却不知这只是开始  
“我也爱你”展耀又开始咬牙切齿了

猜猜，谁才是宵夜？


End file.
